1. Field
Embodiments described in the present specification relate to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor memory devices have become more highly integrated, memory cells configuring these semiconductor memory devices have become increasingly miniaturized. In recent years, a memory cell including a resistance varying memory attracts attention.
When such a resistance varying memory is used storing multi-level data in a memory cell, it is expected to improve reliability of data stored in the memory cell.